Club Penguin City International Airport
Club Penguin City Airport (ACAO code: CPC) or "CPC Airport" is an International airport located on King George's Island. It was build north of Club Penguin City five years after the city was built. Today it is Club Penguin and Club Penguin City's main airport.It is the second-largest airport in terms of passenger volume, destinations and airlines served. It is only behind South Pole City International Airport. Below is a picture of a CP Airways Snowing 747-400 landing on Runway 18. History In 2008, the South Pole Council agreed to make an airport for major cities in the area, after the closing of South Pole City Airstrip in 2007. The South Pole Council voted on an airport to be built in Club Penguin City. So, 3.2 billion pebbles were given to the municipal government of Club Penguin City. So, On April 29, 2008, ground broke on the airport site. Soon, on January 22, 2009, the airport was finished an opened to the public. The first flight was Club Penguin AirFlights Flight 008 which took off from the airport at 3:00 and arrived in Penguville Regional Airport. Runways Construction for the runways took place first, they build four runways: *Runway 18 *Runway 9 *Runway 7 *Runway 25 Destinations Each terminal has 11 restaurants and stores. usually 3 are chain-restaurants, 3 are convenience stores and 5 are souvenier stores which came from Club Penguin City. Since each terminal has fifteen gates, most penguins sit and wait fro their plane in the Holding Lounge, Terminal A *'MammothAir': Gemini, South Pole City, Polaris, Snowville, Penguville, Pengu Town, Newton Town Air Antarctic: Shiverpool,Glassyglow,Inland, East Bank Town, Sealville, Gentoo Island, Pengyboo Island, Ross Island, Frostborough, Club Penguin City, Club Penguin Island, Gentoo Island,Pengolia Fields, Happyface City,Margate City, CP Airways: Rockhopper Island, Club Penguin City, Club Penguin Island,Bobtropica, Lincon Port, Ross Island, V2V Island, Palm Island, Saint-Mortiz, Inland, West Yeti (seasonal), Flurryville,Zurich,Half Pipe (seasonal) , Snellville, Penguville, The Slums, Slumalia (seasonal), TerraMount, New Club Penguin, Pengutown, Newton Town, Pengu Town, Yukon Fjord, Rasington (seasonal), Highlaw Island,Sunday Harbor, Spy Guy Island, Amery Island, Angel Island Terminal B Aer Frysland: Frostborough,Farelle, Pengitton, Ard Mhaca, Flurryville, Mhic Lionnai, Chinook,South Pole City Zürich Air: Bern,Zurich, South Pole City, Saint Moritz Club Penguin AirFlights: , Frostborough, Inland, Manley Ville, Snellville, Zurich, Bern, Happyface City, Sealville, New Club Penguin, Sherbian City, Middle Island, West Pengolia, East Pengolia, Newton Town, Pengu Town, Penguville, Snowville,Polaris Terminal C UTA: Neo Domino City, New Club Penguin, Scoodlepeep, Air Pengolia : Pengolia Fields, West Pengolia, South Pole City Infrastructure The airport has three terminals Terminals A, B and C. Terminal A, with 38 gates, Terminal B with 25 gates and Terminal C with 10 gates. Each terminal is built in a modern style architecture . They have sleek glass gates, Each gate has a refueling station and baggage handling services. The airport has four hangars, two belong to the USA Air Force. There is a 190 ft. high Air Traffic Control tower. The airport has Cargo Buildings instead of terminals, which are located opposite from Terminal B. The airport has border security clearance by the USA government. The airport also has JetzLounges, Food stalls, shops, cafes and newsstands. Features The CPC Airport has many features. In the terminal, there are free wireless hotspots, where people waiting can use their laptop. The airport has Terminal Carts, which for specific airlines, let you go to your gate from Security Checkpoints. The terminal also has JetzLounges for most people traveling on specific airlines, which include CP Airways and MammothConnection, Transportation Since airports are always so big, there needs to be different forms of transportation LINK Train The LINK Trains were first made in South Pole City, then shipped to Club Penguin City by rail,the LINK trains offer inter-terminal train service from the Parking Building, Through Terminal A, B and C then back again. These trains have a maximum speed of 67 mph. At the end of the line, the train turns around onto another track going the other way. There are about two trains that operate on the LINK. Jetways Jetways are movable bridges that connect the aircraft to the terminal. The ones at Club Penguin City Airport are made of glass and steel. They have carpet flooring. Movable Walkway A movable walkway is usually used to transport people from gate to gate, it is usually at least 50 meters long. Category:Companies Category:Rooms Category:Transportation Category:Airports